Washing It All Away
by luckypixi
Summary: After an unsuccessful hunting trip into the sewer, Team Free Will head to a motel to clean up. Dean finds out that there is definitely enough room in the shower for two, much to his delight and Sam decides he's going to eat out a lot more often... Heavy Destiel, fluff. First Dean/Cas in ages, please R


**A brand new Destiel...I'm just getting back into the swing of things and had to write this...I love these guys : ) Set in season 5, because it's my favourite season : )**

**A bit higher a rating than normal, but I'm still not going all the way (as it were :P )**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you all think! It only takes a second... ;D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

'I told you, man; no more sewers!'

Sam shook his head irritably at his brother, his bitch face primed. 'How is it always my fault when we end up in the sewer?'

'So many nasty smells that I can't wash out for weeks! Plus you didn't catch me when I fell!'

'Dude, how I was meant to know you were gonna take a swan –dive into the water?' Sam snorted, surreptitiously grabbing his towel. He didn't think he'd ever forget his brother's literal shit-face when he emerged out of the filthy water.

'I don't think anyone could have helped you there, Dean.' Castiel told his hunter, sitting himself down on the bed, hands folded in his lap. He had been completely unaffected by their little jaunt into the underbelly of the town they were in; he had rather enjoyed the new experience.

'Thank you, Cas' Sam felt vindicated as the angel sided with him.

' Yet you still felt the need to splash me with faeces, Dean.' Castiel cocked his head as he studied Dean, who was picking something out of his ears.

'I didn't splash you!' he cried, 'I fell and you got in the way' Sure enough, Castiel had a slick line of brown watery-sludge flicked up his trench-coat, suit trousers and face. He didn't seem to mind though, which unnerved Dean a little.

'And the damn thing got away!' growled Dean, studying whatever he had just pulled out of his ear with wide eyes.

'There's always tomorrow' Cas soothed him, smiling.

Sam edged towards the bathroom door.

'Don't you dare-' Dean sprang up on his feet from his seated position on the bed, grabbing his towel. He pushed his brother back down on his bed, Sam's legs flying into the air as Dean slammed the bathroom door behind himself.

'Bitch!' called Dean, locking the door.

'Jerk' hissed Sam. It was lucky he hadn't gone bog-swimming in the sewer; his shower could wait, he guessed. It wasn't like he had a choice.

'I'm going out for food!' he called to his big brother, grabbing his wallet. 'Want something?' he asked the angel as he passed.

Castiel paused for a moment. 'Whatever Dean is having.' He decided.

Sam nodded and turned towards the door.

'Bring some pie!' came the expected reply. Sam grinned as he walked out.

-x-

Dean groaned and held his breath as he peeled off his t-shirt, throwing it into the sink with a wet splat. Reaching down to pull down his jeans, Dean flicked on the shower, letting it warm up a bit.

It was a long shot anyway, this hunt. They didn't even know if the thing was really there.

He padded over the tiled floor and unlocked the door, sticking his head out to make sure Sam was gone.

Castiel stood up with a concerned look on his face. 'Dean?'

'Come here' motioned the hunter, grinning. The angel smiled and approached Dean, Dean curling his fingers around the collar of the trench coat, pulling Cas closer.

As their lips met, Dean breathed in heavily, trying to deepen the kiss.

'I don't want to "ruin the mood" I believe the term is' began Castiel as they came up for air. 'But you really smell, Dean.'

Dean huffed an indignant laugh. 'Wow, Cas. What a mood killer.'

'I'm sorry, Dean.' Castiel actually looked ashamed of himself and Dean caught his gaze.

Green eyes settled on blue ones and Dean smiled. 'Let's do something about that then.'

'Dean?'

Castiel didn't resist as Dean pulled him into the bathroom, letting Dean shut the door behind him. Leaning in for another kiss, Dean splayed his palms across his angel's shoulders, pushing off the trench-coat so it pooled on the floor. Castiel leaned into the kiss, deepening the embrace as Dean gently unzipped his trousers, pushing down his boxers onto the floor.

Dean loved times like these, what with hunt for Lucifer and the small matter of the apocalypse crashing down around them, it was hard for he and Cas to get any time for themselves.

As Cas reached up to push his hands through his hunters' hair, he felt himself being pulled around and pushed backwards.

'Mind your feet' moaned Dean into his mouth, and the angel stepped up into the shower compartment.

Castiel arched into Dean as his back met cold wall tiles, Dean pressing him into the wall and pressing his knee forwards. Cas keened and leaned down, now kissing and sucking on Dean's neck, puckering the skin.

'Mmmm' moaned Dean, splaying a hand just left of Castiel's head, his head falling back, eyes closed as Cas's mouth worked its magic.

'Dean?'

'Hmm?' Dean leaned in for another kiss.

'You-still-mmm-smell' Cas told him between kisses. Dean near enough laughed into his mouth.

'Gee thanks'

Reaching down, Dean reclaimed his angel's mouth, pushing in his tongue to taste, moaning as Castiel reached around his neck with one arm and grasped his scar on his shoulder with the other. Feeling pleasure coursing through him, Dean pushed Cas more into the wall, feeling the smaller frame under him push back just as hard.

Castiel moaned, eyes closed as his black hair was plastered to his forehead by the hot water, full lips reaching for Dean's using pure instinct.

Reaching down, letting his fingers trail down Castiel's hip and upper thigh, Dean picked up one of the complimentary shower gels.

Squeezing a liberal amount onto his hand, Dean splayed his hand onto Castiel's flat stomach, feeling the muscle tighten then relax. Rubbing in small circles, never breaking the kiss, Dean reached behind Cas with his other soap-slicked hand and rubbed up and down his back, cupping the back of the angel's head and pulling him closer.

Mouths working furiously together, Cas reached down to catch Dean's hand on his stomach and, grabbing Dean around the hips with both hands, he swapped their places and slammed Dean against the wall.

'Cas!' groaned Dean, his head hitting the wall behind him as pleasure flowed through him, hot and tight.

'Hmmm?' Cas hummed into his mouth, blue eyes twinkling as they surveyed Dean's closed ones.

'Don't...stop' Dean moaned.

'Mmmm' agreed Cas, resting his hands on Dean's hips, pulling the hunter into him impossibly closer.

Now smell free and thankfully splodge free, a hunter and an angel gripped each other, becoming one, wound around each other, shaking and riding out their combined pleasure.

Breathing out in jagged breaths, Dean leaned his forehead onto Castiel's, hand cupping the back of his neck, their breaths mingling in the hot steam.

'How do I smell now?' asked Dean huskily, smiling as he and his angel shared a languid kiss.

'Wonderful' smiled Cas, stroking Dean's cheek.

They both jumped as someone banged hard on the bathroom door.

'You two had better not be doing what I think you're doing in there!' Sam yelled. 'I got food!'

'Trust me, Sammy! We ain't in no mood to eat!' Dean shouted back, stealing another kiss from his angel.

'I didn't want to know that!' yelled Sam, banging the door again. 'I'm gonna leave it here and head out.'

Dean chuckled into Castiel's mouth.

'I'm not coming back, either!' added Sam as the outer door closed.

Dean surfaced for air one last time before stepping out of the shower.

Castiel followed, accepting the towel Dean handed him, drying himself off.

'You hungry?' asked the hunter.

Cas shrugged, smiling.

'There might be sauce.' Dean cocked an eyebrow suggestively. 'Could mean another shower.'

Castiel smiled wider, following Dean out the door.

He was glad Sam had left for the night; eyeing the food. There would definitely be a need of another shower.

**I hope you liked this offering, I will definitely be back for more destiel soon :D**

**Please leave a review, I will reply :D**

**Back soon...**

**X**


End file.
